Although great strides have been made in detecting and treating a variety of neoplasias, cancer rates and cancer mortality rates remain unacceptably high. There are a number of cancers that are of particular concern to women, including breast, ovarian, and cervical cancer. 10 percent of women will develop breast cancer and almost 2 percent will develop ovarian cancer during their life times. Moreover, cervical cancer is second only to breast cancer as a cause of death in women. Preinvasive and early invasive stages are recognized for all the above mentioned cancer and it is well established that Early detection can significantly improve long-term survival. This has been amply demonstrated by the relative success of the cervical cancer and breast cancer screening programs, which aim to detect cervical cancer/breast cancer at the preinvasive stage. Early cancers usually show no symptoms or signs and must often be detected by screening or diagnosis. Typically symptoms of late cervical cancer develop after lesions invade nearby tissue. Curative and preventative treatment (e.g., surveillance, minor surgery, and hormone therapy) is feasible for patients with detection of preinvasive or early invasive cancers (e.g., cervical intraepithelial neoplasia (CIN) is the preinvasive stage of squamous cervical cancer). Whereas treatment is much more aggressive and debilitating in advanced cancers. A need exists for more sensitive, automatable and specific tests for the detection of preinvasive and invasive carcinoma, including breast, ovary, cervix) and for methods of determining the invasive or malignant potential of the preinvasive neoplastic lesions.